


Under The Blanket

by soursome



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Crying Hwang Hyunjin, Hyunjin is a Sweetheart Degradation Smut Mad Lee Minho Piss Play, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soursome/pseuds/soursome
Summary: One night Minho found Hyunjin under his blanket and he was confused whether to throw him out or kiss him
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 61





	Under The Blanket

Jam satu dini hari, Minho terbangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak karena merasakan sesuatu yang janggal, kesadarannya telah kembali sepenuhnya hingga ia menyadari kalau sesuatu yang aneh tengah menimpanya. 

Srak

Selimut yang semula melingkupi sebagian tubuhnya ia singkap, dan tampaklah si biang keladi yang menyebabkan tidurnya tidak nyenyak.

Seraut wajah rupawan di bawah surai kelam yang halus tengah menciumi penisnya dari luar bokser yang ia kenakan.

“Hyunjin!” teriaknya.

Si pemilik nama tersentak nampak baru sadar kalau selimut yang menutupi aksinya telah menghilang dan Minho telah terbangun.

“H-hyung...”

Pelototan Minho membuat Hyunjin ciut, dia sangat malu dan juga takut.

“Apa yang kau lakukan!”

“H-hy...”

“Tutup mulutmu dan menyingkir dari hadapanku.”

Sesuatu di mata Minho menyatakan kalau dia merasa sangat terkejut, marah, dan sedikit jijik pada perbuatan Hyunjin, bagaimana bisa ia menyusup di bawah selimut orang lain yang tertidur pulas hanya untuk menciumi penis rekannya sendiri dari balik celana dalam, perbuatannya itu mengerikan oke.

Sudah terbayang oleh Minho apa yang akan terjadi jika dia tidak terbangun, Hyunjin pasti tengah menghisap penisnya, Ya Tuhan.

“Apa kau cabul?”

Hyunjin menggeleng, wajahnya merah padam, antara malu dan mau menangis, Minho tidak bisa membedakannya.

“Minho Hyung sudah banyak berbuat baik padaku, jadi aku hanya ingin membalasnya.”

“Membalasku?” alis Minho naik, “Kau bisa melakukan hal kecil seperti mengucapkan terima kasih alih-alih menghisap penis orang lain, apa kau pelacur?”

Hyunjin menggeleng, “Bukan.” katanya.

“Kalau begitu jalang?”

“Bukan Hyung.”

“Kalau begitu menyingkir dari hadapanku sebelum aku punya ide untuk memukul wajahmu.”

Tentu saja Hyunjin takut, tetapi dia bukan seorang penurut jadi dia tetap di sana, bersimpuh di antara kaki Minho yang terbuka lebar.

“Cepat pergi ke ranjangmu sendiri.” Minho kembali merebahkan diri, hingga beberapa saat setelahnya kembali menoleh hanya untuk mendapati Hyunjin yang tengah menatapinya seperti orang mesum.

“Ya!” Minho kembali duduk, “Kembali ke tempat tidurmu.”

“Tidak mau, Minho Hyung tidak kelihatan dari sana.”

Pertanyaan lain muncul di benak Minho, sudah berapa kali Hyunjin mengawasinya saat ia tertidur, bersembunyi di balik selimut yang ia pakai untuk menciumi kejantanannya seperti tadi.

Seketika Minho merinding dan entah bagaimana terangsang.

“Kau!” Telunjuk mengarah lurus ke wajah Hyunjin, “Sudah berapa kali kau melakukan ini padaku?”

Wajah Hyunjin yang merah padam berpaling darinya.

“Jawab aku.” 

Sebuah telapak tangan mencengkeram wajahnya hingga berhadapan dengan wajah kesal Minho, “Jawab aku,” ulangnya lagi.

“A-aku tidak tahu.”

“Tidak tahu?”

Hyunjin mengangguk susah payah, lalu dengan susah payah juga ia berkata “Karena aku sudah sering melakukannya.”

Matanya berkaca-kaca saat mengatakannya, mengakui perbuatan tidak bermoral seperti itu pasti sangat berat untuknya.

“Ceritakan semuanya,” desak Minho.

Hyunjin menggeleng, “Hyung aku malu.”

“Ceritakan atau kutuntut kau atas pelecehan seksual.”

Saat mata Hyunjin membeliak ketakutan disitulah Minho menyadari kalau dia mulai suka alur permainan ini.

Cengkeraman di dagunya dilepas.

“Aku s-sering diam-diam ti-tidur bersama Minho Hyung tanpa Hyung sadari.”

Dibandingkan dengan yang baru terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu, pengakuan Hyunjin yang ini tidak terlalu mengejutkan.

“Telanjang.”

Apa?

“Kau telanjang lalu menyusup ke atas ranjangku?”

Hyunjin mengangguk, “Aku juga b-berapa kali mengintip Hyung s-saat di-di kamar mandi.”

Minho yang tidak mengatakan apapun justru membuat Hyunjin waspada, ditunggunya reaksi Minho entah berupa caci maki, ancaman, atau pukulan.

“Apa melihatku mandi membuatmu terangsang?” 

Hyunjin gelagapan, sementara Minho justru terlihat sangat tenang.

“Saat kau menyusup di balik selimutku seperti tadi, apa kau berharap aku terbangun lalu menyetubuhimu?”

“Hyung...”

Hyunjin beringsut mundur, “A-aku tidak seperti itu.”

Pinggangnya ditangkap hingga ia tidak bisa bergerak lagi, “Apa melihatku marah begini membuatmu sedikit takut dan sangat terangsang, pelacur kecil?”

“Jangan hiks panggil aku pelacur.”

“Hanya pelacur yang melakukan perbuatan yang telah kau lakukan.” Minho berbisik.

“Hyung.”

“Hem,” Minho menjauhkan tubuhnya hanya untuk mendapatkan akses luas memandangi tubuh Hyunjin, dia sudah sering melihat tubuh yang lebih muda karena mereka rekan satu grup dan juga berbagi kamar. Tapi baru kali ini Minho mengamati tubuhnya.

“Karena kau cantik aku jadi tidak terlalu marah padamu.”

Minho mendapati Hyunjin menyembunyikan senyum, “Oho!” serunya pongah. “Kau suka dipanggil cantik?”

Hyunjin mengangguk.

“Dan apa kau tahu apa yang aku sukai Hwang Hyunjin?”

Kening Hyunjin mengkerut karen si empunya sedang berpikir, tentu dia tahu apa saja yang disukai Minho. Tapi yang jelas sangat disukainya hanya ada dua yaitu “Dance dan Jisung?”

Minho tertawa pelan, “Ya, tapi sepertinya aku akan lebih suka melihatmu telanjang melintasi ruang tengah, dapur lalu kembali ke sini.”

Tentu saja ide Minho mendapat penolakan keras dari Hyunjin, sekalipun saat itu dini hari tapi tetap tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau ia akan berjumpa dengan member yang lain.

“Cepat lakukan.”

Hyunjin menggeleng.

Minho berdecak, dalam sekali sentak ia membanting Hyunjin di bawahnya. Dengan mudah ia membuat Hyunjin telanjang di bawahnya.

Siulan lolos dari bibir Minho, wow. Hyunjin ternyata sangat terlihat seperti tipenya.

“Sekarang pergilah ke dapur, ambilkan aku air minum sebanyak yang kau bisa”

Penolakan Hyunjin berubah menjadi tangis, tapi Minho tidak ingin memedulikan tangisan Hyunjin saat itu.

“Cepat cantik, kau akan mendapatkan aku sebagai imbalannya.”

Matanya yang berlinang memandang Minho dengan tatapan takut yang mulai berganti sorot penasaran.

“Hyung akan menyayangimu sepanjang malam, menyetubuhimu dalam berbagai posisi yang kau suka.”

Hyunjin mengangguk lemah, “Akan aku lakukan.”

Senyuman manis muncul di bibir Minho, lantas ia menyingkir dari atas Hyunjin.

“Anak baik, sekarang pergilah.”

Hyunjin segera turun dari atas ranjang, pemuda itu melangkah pergi tanpa alas kaki karena Minho melarangnya.

“Huft,” Minho membuang napas “Dia punya pantat yang bagus.”

Tidak lama kemudian Hyunjin kembali dengan segelas air di tangannya, “Ini Hyung.” 

“Hem, terima kasih.” Minho menerimanya dengan senang hati, matanya tidak lepas dari pinggul Hyunjin yang cantik saat ia meneguk air minumnya.

Tatapannya beralih ke pusar Hyunjin, abs cantik di perutnya, lalu turun sampai ke kejantanannya yang cantik seperti Hyunjin.

“Hyunjin,” Minho beralih menatap wajah Hyunjin.

“Ya Hyung?” 

Minho tertawa pelan mendengar nada antusias di suara Hyunjin, anak itu pasti mengira kalau Minho akan segera memberikan hadiahnya hanya karena ia telah mengambilkannya segelas air.

“Kembalikan gelasnya ke dapur dan ambilkan aku air minum lebih banyak lagi.”

Dengan patuh Hyunjin melakukannya. dia kembali lagi dengan segelas air, Minho meletakkannya di atas meja tanpa meminumnya. Lalu dia meminta lagi.

Lagi.

Lagi.

Lagi.

“Sudah cukup.” Minho akhirnya meminta Hyunjin berhenti saat dua gelas dan tiga botol berisi air ada di meja.

“Istirahatlah.”

Hyunjin tersenyum senang, “Terima kasih Hyung,” lalu duduk di samping Minho.

“Siapa bilang kau boleh duduk di sini?”

“Eh?” Hyunjin membeo.

“Duduklah di lantai.”

“Tapi nanti dingin.”

Minho menghamparkan selimutnya ke lantai, “Aku sudah menghamparkan selimut untukmu, masih tidak mau duduk?”

Hyunjin beringsut mendudukkan diri di lantai beralaskan selimut, “Apa aku sudah bisa mendapatkan hadiahku.”

Yang dilakukan Minho adalah mengambil segelas air minum, terlihat sama sekali tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Hyunjin.

Dengan penuh kasih Minho menyisir rambut di sekitar kening Hyunjin yang berkeringat, sedikit jalan kaki tadi lah penyebabnya. Surai legam diselipkan ke belakang telinga, dengan begitu wajah cantik Hyunjin pun semakin jelas terlihat.

“Minumlah, kau pasti haus.”

Air minum yang diulurkan Minho diminum dengan patuh oleh Hyunjin, “Ahh!” serunya saat segelas air telah tandas. “Segar Hyung,” katanya.

Segelas air kembali disodorkan di depan bibir Hyunjin, ia sedikit kebingungan awalnya tapi kebingungannya kemudian berganti dengan anggukan patuh karena Minho dengan sangat perhatian memintanya minum lagi.

“Segar?” Minho bertanya saat gelas kedua juga telah kosong.

Hyunjin mengangguk, lalu tersenyum. Merasa senang karena telah menjadi anak penurut untuk Hyung nya. Dia sangat ingin hadiahnya sekarang.

Memandangi Hyunjin yang cantik dan telanjang tengah bersimpuh di bawahnya, beralaskan selimutnya, mendongak memandanginya dengan penuh harap seolah ialah rajanya membuat jutaan kupu-kupu beterbangan di dasar perutnya. 

Hwang Hyunjin cantik sekali, dengan rambut hitamnya yang manis menjadi mahkotanya, bibir plump dan juicy yang banyak tersenyum padanya, Minho memutuskan kalau Hyunjin memang tipenya.

Tapi menjadi tipenya tidak akan menghentikan Minho mengambil sebotol air lagi untuk Hyunjin minum.

Hyunjin mulai terlihat gusar, sepertinya baru menyadari kalau ada yang aneh dengan perilaku Minho.

Tapi dia tidak kuasa menolak, hingga setengah botol air ia minum barulah Hyunjin menolak untuk minum lagi, perutnya sudah kenyang oleh air.

“Maaf Hyung, tapi aku sudah kenyang.”

“Tidak apa-apa,” Minho tersenyum, Hyunjin meleleh di posisinya.

Minho terlihat sangat tampan tanpa make up, Hyunjin selalu lebih suka pada Minho yang tanpa riasan. Dan melihat wajah itu dari bawah sini adalah salah satu kemurahan hati dari Tuhan yang patut ia syukuri.

Terima kasih Tuhan. Hyunjin tersenyum penuh syukur.

“Kau cantik sekali,” Minho memandangnya dalam-dalam kemudian pipinya dicubit dengan gemas, “Cantik sekali.”

Hyunjin terkikik bahagia, diusap-usapkan wajahnya ke telapak tangan Minho yang sangat kasar dibandingkan kulit wajah Hyunjin, tetapi Hyunjin menyukai sensasinya, sangat menyukainya.

“Kau mau minum sedikit lagi?”

Kalimat itu menyadarkan Hyunjin, hampir saja dia menolak tapi takut Minho marah padanya. Jadi dia minum sedikit lagi.

Minho terlihat sangat bahagia atas sikap penurut Hyunjin, diperintahkannya Hyunjin untuk duduk lebih dekat padanya dan Hyunjin yang sedang penurut pun beringsut mendekat sampai di antara kaki Minho yang terbuka lebar, kejantanan berbalut bokser tepat berada di depan wajahnya.

Hyunjin berkaca-kaca menatapnya, ingin menciumnya, menghisapnya, mengulumnya, apa saja. 

“Lakukanlah apa yang kau inginkan.”

Hyunjin tersenyum penuh rasa terima kasih yang tulus, “Terima kasih Hyung.”

Lalu ia mendekat, memegang gundukan di selangkangan Minho dengan jemarinya, Minho merinding dibuatnya.

Wajah Hyunjin yang semakin dilihat menjadi semakin cantik itu mendekat, ujung hidungnya yang mancung menempel dikejantanan berbalut bokser milik Minho, lalu bibir plump segarnya mengecupnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Lidah lembutnya muncul dari sela bibir, menjilat-jilat seperti anak kucing. Saat Hyunjin mendongak, ia bertemu pandang dengan Minho yang tampak sangat menantikan aksi selanjutnya dari Hyunjin.

Hyunjin mengalihkan pandangan ke kejantanan Minho lagi, bokser yang menggantung rendah di pinggul Minho ia tarik turun hingga lolos melewati mata kaki.

“Haah...” desahnya penuh haru, dia sangat ingin melihat kejantanan ini sejak lama, dan sekarang siap santap di depannya.

Satu jilatan kecil, kecupan lembut, lalu akhirnya bibir yang sangat cantik itu terbuka dan penis Minho perlahan menerobos masuk, Minho tidak sanggup menahan desah menyaksikan penisnya masuk ke salah satu bibir tercantik yang pernah ia lihat.

“Uhuk!”

“Ssh,” Surainya dibelai lembut oleh Minho. “Pelan-pelan saja,” bisiknya.

Di detik awal, Hyunjin hanya diam sembari mengatur napas, lalu dengan sangat perlahan ia menggerakkan kepalanya.

“Sssh...”

Hyunjin memejamkan mata agar lebih fokus merasakan Minho di dalam mulutnya, setiap teksturnya, setiap tonjolan uratnya, ia hisap ujung lembutnya yang merah muda.

Minho ada di antara giginya, cairan hangat yang perlahan menetes ia tenggak, bibirnya melesat jauh sampai ke dasar kejantanan Minho, mengunci dasarnya dengan mulutnya hingga hidungnya terbenam di hair pubic yang lebih tua, tenggorokkannya bekerja keras menelan Minho yang mulai menembakkan sperma.

“Hyunjin,” sepasang tangan membimbing kepalanya untuk mundur, matanya yang berkaca-kaca bertemu dengan mata coklat Minho yang semakin gelap oleh gairah.

“Berbaringlah,” pintanya.

Dengan senyuman Hyunjin pun membaringkan punggungnya ke lantai beralaskan selimut Minho, segera ia peluk Minho yang datang mengungkungnya.

Minho menciuminya hingga ia terengah-engah lemas di bawahnya. Ciuman terlepas perlahan, Minho menjauhkan wajahnya, bibir Hyunjin dikecup sekali lagi, saat ia hendak mempersiapkan Hyunjin barulah ia teringat sesuatu.

“Apa kau punya pelumas?” 

Pemuda di bawahnya mengangguk lemah, terlalu lemas untuk menjawab.

Minho beranjak bangun untuk mencari pelumas yang dimaksud Hyunjin, “Di mana kau meletakkannya?”

“Lemari.”

Lemari dibuka, di balik lipatan pakaian yang rapi Hyunjin menyimpan botol pelumas dan dua bungkus kondom, Minho menyeringai. Sepertinya Hyunjin sudah menyiapkan diri seandainya hal seperti sekarang terjadi.

Hyunjin dalam posisi meringkuk di atas selimut saat Minho kembali, matanya mengikuti setiap gerakan Minho di dekatnya, mendesah pasrah saat Minho meluruskan kakinya.

Tangan Minho ada di pahanya, membuka kedua pahanya hingga terbuka lebar di depan Minho.

Suara tutup botol pelumas yang dibuka mengirimkan gelenyar antusias di sepanjang tulang punggung Hyunjin, pemandangan Minho yang menuangkan pelumas di tangannya membuat Hyunjin mendesah, dia sangat tampan.

“Angkat pinggulmu sayang.”

Hyunjin tersipu dengan panggilan baru itu, pinggulnya diangkat untuk memudahkan Minho menyelipkan bantal di bawah pinggulnya.

“Nyaman?” Minho bertanya sembari memijat pinggang ramping Hyunjin yang cantik.

“Uh-hum,” Hyunjin mengangguk, “Nyaman sekali Hyung.” bisiknya.

Keduanya bertatapan saat jari tengah Minho yang penuh pelumas masuk, semua ekspresi Hyunjin diamati dengan seksama oleh Minho.

Kerutan di keningnya, air mata di ujung matanya, alis eloknya yang melengkung manis, pipinya yang merah muda, dan desahan manis di bibirnya. 

Minho menyukainya.

“H-hyung,” Hyunjin tiba-tiba menginterupsi, “Sepertinya aku butuh ke kamar mandi.”

Minho tersenyum lebar di dalam hati, sepertinya efek minum terlalu banyak air tadi telah tiba.

“Kenapa?” Minho bertanya.

“Mau pipis,” Matanya berkaca-kaca, dan bibirnya yang gemetar ia gigit.

Senyuman Minho terlihat seperti malaikat yang sangat rupawan, malaikat itu kini meloloskan jemarinya dari dalam Hyunjin, kaki-kaki Hyunjin ia lipat hingga lututnya menempel di dadanya.

“Kau boleh ke toilet—” 

“Aaah~” Hyunjin mendesah merdu merasakan batang panas Minho yang perlahan masuk semakin dalam.

“—tapi nanti saat aku selesai denganmu.”

Lalu mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan segenap kekuatan dan keahliannya, Hyunjin menangis dan mengumpat di bawahnya.

Melihat Hyunjin yang menangis-nangis menderita menahan kencing dan gerakan Minho justru membuatnya semakin bersemangat.

“Ahk!” 

Hyunjin terisak, sebelah kakinya ditarik ke bahu Minho, sebelahnya lagi dibiarkan terkulai di bawah. Seketika Minho memelankan gerakan pinggulnya, sangat pelan dan sangat kuat, selalu tepat sasaran mencium prostat yang lebih muda.

Penis sensitif Hyunjin memuncratkan sedikit demi sedikit air seni setiap kali Minho menumbuk prostatnya, Hyunjin hanya mampu membuka mulutnya tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun, air mata banjir di wajahnya.

Minho sangat menyukainya.

“Hyung, to-tolong lebih cepat.”

Kali ini Minho tidak membantah, gerakannya berubah menjadi sangat cepat, tubuh Hyunjin ia peluk supaya bisa menggapai pipinya untuk ia gigit. 

Sangat menggemaskan, di saat seperti ini pun Hyunjin terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Hyunjin menatapnya, tangannya mengalung manja di leher Minho, eskpresi di wajahnya menggambarkan kalau dia sangat menikmati kegiatan mereka.

“Ahh...”

Minho memutar tubuh Hyunjin sesuka hatinya, membuka paha molek Hyunjin lebar-lebar lalu menyentak masuk kuat-kuat, Hyunjin mendesah sekuat yang ia bisa. Meneriakkan betapa besar kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

Gerakan Minho menjadi tidak terkendali saat melihat ekspresi Hyunjin yang tidak terdefinisi cantiknya, anak itu sudah sangat dekat dengan klimaksnya, di salah satu sentakan Minho, desahan Hyunjin berubah menjadi tangisan keras, di saat itu ia berakhir mengencingi dirinya sendiri dan juga Minho.

Hyunjin terisak-isak malu, satu sentakan lagi dan Hyunjin mendesah sangat lemah menyambut salah satu klimaks paling nikmat yang pernah ia alami.

Ekspresi kenikmatan di wajah Hyunjin dan otot-otot anal yang menjepit penisnya membuat Minho menyusul Hyunjin klimaks di dalam kondom yang membalut kejantanannya.

Hyunjin merintih pelan merasakan panas cairan Minho yang masih mampu ia rasakan dari balik kondom, kejantanan yang sudah lemas dicabut. Minho menarik mendekat paha Hyunjin, kemudian Hyunjin merasakan kain lembut menyeka pantatnya, pahanya, dan perutnya yang kacau oleh berbagai macam cairan.

“Kita perlu mandi,” Minho bergumam, sisi ujung selimut yang ia gunakan untuk menyeka Hyunjin sudah terlepas dari genggamannya.

Hyunjin mengangguk, Minho membantunya bangun. Kakinya masih mampu berdiri tapi anggota tubuhnya itu benar-benar lemas hingga gemetaran saat digunakan untuk berjalan.

Ia berakhir di lengan Minho yang membopongnya ke kamar mandi. 

“Apa aku boleh masuk ke balik selimutmu lagi Hyung?”

Minho menunduk untuk memandang seraut wajah cantik di pelukannya, “Tentu,” jawabnya.

**Author's Note:**

> hi^^ find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/chichoochan) and [wattpad ](https://wattpad.com/soursome) ily ❤️ thanks for reading this.


End file.
